No Regrets
by SaskiaRow
Summary: Slight Au/ Foucusing mostly ont he brian and justin parts and all the bits that aren't shown or didnt happen  didn't know what genre either  Leave a comment, much appreciated!


Brian Kinney was beautiful. Everybody knew it, including him. He grinned slightly as a crowd instantly gathered around him when he sauntered in. Men form all different sizes and races were attracted to him. People used to say it was because he had this deal 'No apologies no regrets' other people said it was just because he was the greatest fuck in all of Pittsburgh. But none of the really mattered. All of these men came to Babylon hoping it was their night to get the Kinney.

Brian pushed through all of the them towards the bar where they slowly backed off and danced with each other.

But nobody noticed the three men who trailed slightly behind the master. Emmett Honeycutt, Slightly campy. Theodore Schmidt, Mousey. And Michael Novotny, The boy next door. They all spread out by Brian at the bar, Rolling their eyes at the numerous drooling men.

'Three beers and a cocktail' Brian said looking the bartender up and down who blushed slightly back and nodded accepting the ten pound brain whipped out.

'If you keep this up Babylon's going to turn into the baths.' Emmett said leaning over to Brian and snatching up his cocktail.

'Don't we all wish' Brian said back, chugging down half his beer then walking towards a topless man.

'There he goes again. Leaving us losers to stand and stare' Ted said shaking his head

'We all wish we were Brian' Michael muttered under his breath.

Brian had gotten the mans attention and they were dancing together to the thumpa thumpa of the music, Brian grabbed the edge of the mans jeans and whipped him around to the back room, turning back once more to wink at Michael.

The overpowering smell of sweat and cum invaded brains nose the instant the backroom opened, But Brian had long gotten over the stench grinning slightly at all the moaning men that surrounded him. It took him exactly 30 seconds to find a spare poll to lean on and another 5 for the twink to whip open his fly and start sucking.

'Brian, we want to go home so we can eat. Some of us have work tomorrow' Michael shouted into brains ear almost making him jump.

'I'll be a sec, wait outside.' Brian grumbled back knotting his fingers into the mans hair and pushing his head down.

There was a sigh then Brian felt Michael leave. And just like he said 3 minutes later Brain pushing his way through the crowd and going outside again. Jacket in hand he walked out and pounced on Michaels back nipping at his ear.

On the other side of liberty avenue Justin Taylor was getting out of his friend car 'Thanks Daph' He said tapping the window then walking towards the pumping music and flashing lights he could see faintly in the background.

There were men swimming in the streets and the talking was so loud his ears nearly started hurting; He got out his lighter and lit a cigarette while he looked at the surrounding buildings. Boytoy, Meat hook and Babylon. There was a tall lanky man leaning against a lamppost, He looked friendly enough.

'Ermm, could you tell me like, where a good place to go is?' Justin asked his voice sounding rough and shaky, he didn't look at the man when he laughed and looked down at the boy.

'It depends on what your looking for, you want leather go to meat hook, want tweaked out twinkys go to boy toy.' He said back pointing to each building and laughing again at Justin's obvious nervousness 'But why don't you come home with me' He placed bony hand around his neck and started leaning in

'Urgh, no thanks.' Justin groaned leaning away from the touch and taking a puff from his cigarette.

'Run home to your mummy' The man snipped back turning around and scoping the crowd again. With a sigh Justin wandered toward Babylon, the only place that the man hadn't dissed. He was tired. And fed up. Wandering around the streets of liberty avenue alone wasn't as fun as he had first thought.

He leant against a pole and shut his eyes stubbing his cigarette on the post and dropping it on the ground. After about a minute he heard a rough cough and he opened his eyes and had to stifle a gasp. In front of him was the most beautiful man. His hair was a chestnut brown colour that matched his eyes and you could clearly see well defined abs hidden under his shirt.

'That was quick' Michael snapped at brain once he had nipped at his ear

'Yeah, I got bored.' Brian replied smirking as Emmett and td rolled their eyes at him. They headed towards brains jeep and were just about to say goodbye to Ted, when a boy walked into view, he was short and had blond hair that was almost perfectly shaped around his forehead and ears. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt that made his faint muscles stand out more.

All of the boys were staring at him but Brian grinned. He was his. He jumped away and headed towards him, he had closed his eyes and it made Brians heart flutter a bit but he didn't notice.

'How's it going? Had a busy night' Brian asked looking him up and down seductively and then looking back into his blue eyes. He shifted slightly on the post and swallowed before answering

'Just-a- Checking out the bars ya know, Boytoy, Meat hook' Justin knew the lies were spilling out of is mouth faster then air was coming in, but Brian hadn't seemed to have caught on.

'Meat hook?' Brian scoffed. 'Really' Justin slightly nodded 'So you're into leather' Brains eyebrows creased in confusion at the brand new confidence tat was shinning out of this boy.

There was a beat 'sure' Justin said before he even had time to reply, Brian raised his eyebrows again clearly impressed. He licked his lips and looked down at Justin's

'Where you headed?'

Justin licked his lips mouth watering at brains beauty 'No place special'

'I can change that.'


End file.
